


This is a Bad Idea

by Hudine



Category: Bernice Summerfield (Books & Audio), Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alien Biology, Breeding Kink, Dubious Consent, Everyone Loves Irving, F/M, Knotting, Legion era, Missing Scene, PWP, aphrodisiac sex trope, blame the group chat, but not really because that audio is perfect as is, those damn Ikerians, unless you’re Benny, well only slightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hudine/pseuds/Hudine
Summary: Well Irving knew in hindsight it was a bad idea to take Benny to the Ikerian Compound, but really how was he to know how about their backwards view of women. Also it’s not like even he knew every single custom of every single race out there. So really how was he to know the drinks they where given and encouraged to take glass after glass of wasn’t alcohol but a powerful custom tailored aphrodisiac.
Relationships: Irving Braxiatel/Bernice Summerfield
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	This is a Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> This pretty much not got any plot. Also Brax/Benny kinda one of my what if ships. Not something that would happen in cannon (I mean disaster waiting to happen, and way too much has happened between them) but the realm of fan fiction can range from the complete AU to the very cannon compliant. So just playing around with the characters really.
> 
> Also having fun getting my Brax/Romana shipping friends to read a different Brax ship and enjoy it. You know who you are 😜

“Now go to sleep before I pour some more Draconian Brandy down your throat.” Irving said to Benny frustrated by all the questions and her not quite believing he’s not the same Braxiatel she knew. He was also very frustrated because apparently being prolific breeders means there must have been something in the food or drink. Something that also works on Time Lords because he really can’t control his hormones right now. He was flushed, his skin more sensitive, and his cock was achingly hard. They also must have given it to Bernice because he could smell her arousal with his more sensitive nose from where he lay on the floor. It was driving him a little bit crazy.

“And a very good night to you too Irving.” She shot back equally annoyed and frustrated from the bed. Feeling hot and bothered, with her skin sensitive making her nipples harden and ache just from the brush of the fabric. Her pussy was dripping wet and cliterous swollen and she ached for relief. Something she can’t exactly take care of herself with Irving in the room. She moved about tossing a bit and almost falling off the strange bed that was tilted to keep her hips up. “This is no good. I won’t be able to sleep. What the bloody hell was in those drinks they gave us before showing us to the room? You know the only thing they gave me and insisted on me having the entire time I’ve been here. You said I’d better be polite and just bloody well drink it.”

“I honestly thought it was alcohol. Besides you liked it and kept having more of it.”

“You drank plenty yourself. Irving what the hell is it you’re not telling me?”

“It was just a simple misunderstanding. You know, the culture of prolific breeders and all.”

“Irving!”

“It appears to be an aphrodisiac. The Ikerians are well known for their aphrodisiacs and can supply the finest ones in the Galaxy, that actually work too. They have one for every species with a reproductive system that requires sex.” 

Bernice made a frustrated noise and threw a pillow at him. “Did you plan this?!”

“No! It’s not my fault, I honestly didn’t know that was what we were drinking. Besides every species also includes Time Lords, and they must have known the other me well enough to know what species I am.”

“Great. Just bloody great. Now what? Are there any antidotes?”

“A lot of sex. Maybe we should just fuck our way through it.” Brax said as he removed his shirt and tie.

“I’d rather fuck a Vervoid.” Benny shot back, while pulling off her tank top. Her eyes gazing over his bare chest hungrily.

“Well there doesn’t happen to be any around here. Perhaps you should make do.” He undid his belt buckle and trousers and dropped those to the floor and stepped out of them, while Bernice removed her shorts leaving them both in their underwear. “Look I won’t do anything you don’t want me to do. I’m a lot of things but that’s not one of them.” He said more gently as he moved to stand beside where she was now sitting on the bed.

She moistened her lips and looked up at his face. Bernice had always been attracted to Brax. From the first moment she’d met him in the Whispering Gardens on the collection. That was half her problem, the other half was being slightly in love with him, even though she knew better. You can’t hate and feel so betrayed by someone so much and so passionately and deeply if you weren’t. Though she supposed the first time she had actually met this Braxiatel was on Della, and he wasn’t the one who did all of that to her. This one by all appearances was a schemer and a bit of an arse but not a megalomaniac. There was also this deeply buried part of her that was attracted to his darkness, but she’d normally have to be a lot more drunk to admit it even to herself. “This is a bad idea,” she replied as she stood up and put her arms around his neck.

“Oh absolutely, positively, a bad idea. Although I find that I don’t really care,” Irving declared as he put his arms around her and pulled her flush against him then bent down to kiss her. He was rough and demanding, not taking long to gain entrance to her mouth where their tongues duled for dominance. 

He broke so she can gasp for air, as he remembered unlike him she didn’t have a respiratory bypass. “Anything you don’t want me to do?” Benny just shook her head, as she still breathed heavily. “What about telepathy? I can try to hold back on that part but honestly I’m not sure how well I can contain myself thanks to the Ikerians. Surface feelings and sensation only, although I can’t promise not to hear anything you think really loudly. We’ll also be particularly sensitive to each other for a while after.”

“Okay. Never really had telepathic sex before.”

“Oh Benny my dear, what we’re doing is only a candle flame to the roaring fire of what full telaphic sex is, but it’s rude to do that on the first date,” Irving teased as he reached for her temple and initiated the very light telepathic link between them. He could feel just how much lust was clouding her thoughts, her aching need and she his, heightening their own.

“Oh fuck, I think I like whatever it is we’re doing already. Come here.” She reached up threaded her hands through his hair and pulled him down into another searing kiss. 

He pulled away when she broke for air. “One last thing, please tell me you’re on birth control because I desperately want to fuck you.”

Benny raised an eyebrow. “Yes, but I thought your species is sterile.”

“Common misconception. It’s only females of my species that are sterile. I can also assure you that yes I definitely could get a human pregnant.”

“Okay. So Everything cleared up enough for you Irving?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Now stop wasting time, Time Lord.”

With that he let out a low rumbling growl that vibrated through his chest, reached around and unhooked her bra, lifted her and pushed her back onto the bed. He planted a quick kiss on her lips then proceeded to kiss, suck and lightly nip his way along her jawline, down her neck and along her collar bone, as she moaned a little at the pleasure. He continued down until he reached her bared breasts, where he took a nipple in his mouth and used the telepathic connection to apply just the right amount of pressure to make her cry out and thread her fingers through his hair again.

Irving could barely suppress a smug grin as he continued to suck, lick and nip at her nipple, then move over to the other one and give it the same treatment. When he sensed she was craving more contact elsewhere he trailed a few kisses down her stomach, on down to the waistband of her knickers. Without much prompting Bernice lifted her hips to let him pull them off, but he somehow managed to rip them anyway.

I’m

“Oi that’s the only pair I got with me.”

“I’ll get you more, I promise.”

“You bett— ahhhh!” She cried out mid sentence. Irving had immediately spread her legs, kneeled down, spread her pussy lips and started to suck on her clit. “Oh fuck, Brax!”

He was too turned on to try and correct her. Besides it’s not like they had an audience, and the room was soundproofed. He’d already checked. Irving sucked hard on Bernice’s cliterious for long enough to be glad of his respiratory bypass as she writhed and cried out his name like prayer. He moved one hand from around one of her legs and dipped a finger into her cunt, it was hot, wet and just waiting for him. He had to be patient, if he was going to do this he was going to do it right and give her a night she will never forget.

“Fuck Irving your fingers are cold but it feels so good,” Benny cried out as he started to move his finger thrusting in and out, soon followed by another, and another.

He was fucking her with three fingers as he curled them up the ways glad to find her gspot. Not all human women can cum with vaginal stimulation and he was glad Bernice was one of the ones who could. Using telepathy to tell where his sex partner likes to be touched and how, is something he was sure human men would call cheating but he really didn’t care. Irving’s cock twitched and as it became unbearably hard in its confinement as Benny’s orgasum ripped through her. Her pussy convulsing around his fingers, as he continued to thrust them at her g spot and sucked on her clit mercilessly. The telepathic connection made him feel it too, and almost came right there untouched.

Irving removed his fingers and slowly and deliberately licked them clean with her watching. He then stood up and removed his silk boxers letting his aching dick spring free.

“Want me to…” Benny asked, gazing at it, then sitting up and taking his cock in her hand and started to pump it. “It looks a bit different than a human. With the bulging at the base of your penis and before the testicles.”

He’d be offended if it wasn’t for him being able to feel she was still pretty turned on by it and her genuine curiosity. “It’s my knot. It only appears if I’m producing sperm. It fills up with sperm and gets ready to swell up to tie us together. Normally it wouldn’t be there because I can stop myself from producing sperm and  _ ‘fire blanks’ _ as the human saying goes, it has to be a choice to actually try and impregnate a mate. That stuff the Ikerians gave me though is pretty thorough, can’t seem to regulate my hormones.”

“Ok so do you want me to blow you? Return the favour you just gave me with the goddess be damned best oral sex I’ve ever had.”

He groaned a little at the thought of her mouth around his cock and sucking him off. He did remember though that she didn’t have a respiratory bypass. So pulled away. “Best not. The way I am at the moment if I cum there will be, well, quite a lot more of it than normal and you probably wouldn’t be able to breathe. Lay back on the bed.”

“That thing? The floor would be more comfortable.”

“Just trust me Bernice.”

“Fine.” She huffed as she lay back on the bed that wasn’t quite big enough, tilted her hips up and left her legs hanging off at the knees.

“Now you see there’s a catch right here and if I release it.” There was a snapping sound as he released the catch and suddenly the raised part of the bed could split in the middle and swing her legs apart leaving her cunt tilted upwards and exposed. “Prolific breeders. They no doubt thought they were being helpful and setup the bed at just the right hight, position and angle for me to fuck you. It’s got that part of you raised up because it helps keep my cum to stay in you and therefore more will get into your womb. Quite ingenious really.”

“Did you—“

“No. But when I started to feel the effects of the aphrodisiac I’ll admit I couldn’t help investigating. Enough biology lessons. Last chance to back out. I won’t be firing blanks. There’s a small chance the aphrodisiac has stopped your contraception from working—“

“I already said this was a bad idea and we agreed to go along with the bad idea. But right now I’m extremely horny and just want you to shut up and fuck me already.”

“Your wish is my command. I just don’t want to be accused of doing anything you don’t want in case this ends up going pear shaped. Or you do.” He took his cock in hand and pumped it a few times before he got into position between her legs. His dick lining up with her dripping wet pussy perfectly where he stood. He could have managed to lean over her but it would have been awkward. He discovered there was a platform that could be pulled out from under the bed just the right height and did so and kneeled on it to get a better position. He leaned over her and brought his head down for a passionate kiss as he entered Benny for the first time. He pulled away from the kiss, both of them groaning, the heat differences between their body temperatures heightening the pleasure.

“Fuck, Irving. That feels so fucking good.”

“So hot and tight. Fuck you’re beautiful Bernice,” the words just slipped out of him without warning as he started thrusting. He could feel the emotions that brought forward from her, a bit of doubt and insecurity, lust, and even love mixed in there. Irving made sure to push his own feelings of just how much he wanted her.

“That’s the aphrodisiac talking.” She managed to groan out as his cock could hit her g spot at this angle.

“No that’s the aphrodisiac letting my lust addled mind let slip the truth. You are beautiful to me. I don’t care what you look like Benny, although I find that attractive as well. I’m a time lord. We change bodies all the time. Looks, gender, all that don’t matter to me. It’s your soul, it attracts me and you glow so much to my time senses, it’s extraordinary.” He assured her as he picked up the pace and soon would in no way be able to speak in complete sentences as both their pleasure built up in a sort of feedback loop.

“Harder….. ahhh! Yes right there… Irving.” He complied and soon was slamming into her, his cold member leaving a trial of pleasure as it repeatedly hit just the right spot. 

“Benny!.... Oh fuck, I’m gonna knot you!” The base of his cock swelled up and jammed into the entrance of her cunt even though he could still thrust comfortably as her vaginal walls started to convulse around his dick as she came. Irving followed soon after as his icey seed started to spurt out and into Benny. 

It somehow made her even more turned on and came even harder as she felt it, so cold as it filled her up. The temperature somehow made her even more aware of it than normal and she could feel it getting through her cervix and filling up her womb. He seemingly just kept cumming, more and more, filling her and made her have multiple orgasums. By the time he finished, what seemed like an age but in reality was only three minutes later, they were both a blubbering mess of over sensitised flesh, sweaty and panting. They were tied together in a tired yet sated heap who somehow moved to the floor for a further twenty minutes before he had deflated enough for him to pull out. He still kept cuddling up to her which Benny found rather strange from him. 

“Never pegged you as a cuddler.”

“Touch telepath. The more skin to skin contact the more I can bask in both our afterglow. Now enough talking, just feel and drift off to sleep.”

For once she didn’t argue followed his advice as they both fell into a deep and contented sleep.

Irving did however wake up quite abruptly sometime later. They were both still naked and cuddled up together. He was actually quite enjoying it too, not that he’d admit it. Bernice was shivering slightly so he managed to extradite himself without waking her, long enough to get some blankets and pillows. He came back and wrapped themselves up and cuddled back up naked under the blankets.

This was not what woke him however. That would be the two timelines that suddenly and abruptly came into being and shot off from both himself and Benny, tentative fragile threads at first that were getting a bit stronger all the time. Well looks like she was going to go pear shaped after all. Well he mused, this pretty much changed everything, which both terrified and that on a deep base level frilled him that he managed to impregnate his mate. Still if they were going to mess up, at least do it thoroughly. Twins. Still He figured there was plenty of time to worry about it later as he snuggled up more, enjoying the guilty pleasure he wouldn’t admit to having while it lasted and drifted back to sleep. 

The last conscious thought he had was that they were right about one thing, this was a bad idea.


End file.
